Electronic devices and smart household appliances in a house can usually be connected to a router through a WIFI (WIreless-FIdelity) network. Generally, the router can broadcast a WIFI signal. When an electronic device receives the WIFI signal, it can send a wireless access request to the router, and access the WIFI network provided by the router after the router validates the wireless access request.